1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee joint prostheses. More particularly, the present invention relates to various embodiments of exemplary femoral trochlea prostheses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disease and trauma affecting the patello-femoral joint of a knee are commonly treated by surgically replacing the femoral trochlea with femoral trochlea implants or prostheses according to a procedure known as a patello-femoral joint (PFJ) replacement. Although femoral trochlea prostheses are provided in a range of varying sizes and are selected by surgeons to best fit the anatomy of a particular patient, improvements in the design of femoral trochlea prostheses are desired.